


Happy New Year

by rissaleigh49



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switchy babies, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: Persephone and Hades have fun on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Understood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies! Another holiday gift for a dear friend. This is just, straight up porn. I'm incapable of writing smut without a little bit of dom/sub dynamincs, but its not overt in this one.
> 
> No beta on this one actually (timing didn't work out), so I apologize if I missed typos and stuff.
> 
> Miss_Understood, I hope you enjoy it!

Hades paced back and forth in his living room, going back and forth from making sure the flowers on the mantle were perfectly arranged, to making sure the ice in the champagne bucket hadn’t melted, to double checking his black dress shirt didn’t have any noticeable dog hair on it.

The soft knock at his door momentarily froze all brain function he had left. Nervousness iced the ichor in his body to a near standstill as he forgot how to make his legs move. 

The second knock, a little louder this time, broke him from his momentary fear and he nearly spirinted to answer the door. When he did, he was frozen again. 

Persephone was standing on his front steps, dressed in a black sequin mini dress. The sweetheart neckline dipped low to give him an ample view of her cleavage, and the long sleeves did nothing to make the dress seem more modest. If anything, they made the dress seem that much shorter, as it seemed to rise so high on her thighs he was sure he’d catch a glimpse of her panties as she walked. 

“Hades? Are you okay?” she asked sweetly, her smile both concerned and somewhat _knowing_. 

Hades suddenly realized she had picked out the dress to tease him, and she was completely aware of what it would do to him the second he saw her. He cleared his throat, stepping aside to let her into the house. “Of course, Sweetness. Just admiring how b-beautiful you look.”

She looked at him over her shoulder, and this time her expression was sweet. “I’ve missed you.”

Hades sighed happily, closing the door and coming to wrap his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms to face him, and he kissed the top of her head lightly. “I missed you too. How was your mother?”

Persephone rolled her eyes. “Exactly as you’d expect. Visiting her always sounds like a good idea, and then by the third day I want to rip my hair out.” She looked around then, suddenly realizing the house was quieter than she expected. “Where are the babies?”

Hades blushed, looking over her head so as not to meet her eyes. “At the kennel, except for Cerberus, who is working. I, uh, thought it’d be nice not to have any distractions.”

“Well, by all means, lead the way.”

Hades smiled at her, taking her lightly by the hand and leading her to the set up he had in the living room, stopping at the bar to pour them both some champagne. She let go of his hand to pick up and smell the bouquet of flowers he had left on the mantle. “There’s some appetizer type things in the fridge if you want. I just have to heat them up,” he said as he made his way to her side.

Persephone took the slim glass from him and sipped in a way that could only be described as seductive; she was looking up at him from underneath her lashes and her lips were pursed in a teasing pout. “You know, I’m not really hungry for food right now.” 

Hades nearly choked on his champagne, and placed his glass on the mantle so he wouldn’t break it. “I’m sorry?” he wheezed, eyes stinging from the alcohol that almost made its way up and out his nose. 

Persephone blushed, trying to hold on to the confidence she had slipped on with the dress at her mother’s house. She had missed him, that was certain, and the second she had crossed the border into the Underworld she only had her boyfriend (and getting him naked in their bed) on her mind. “Love, I haven’t seen you in two weeks. _You_ look good enough to eat, and I’ve built up, uh, quite the appetite.”

Hades blinked at her, unable to form words. He wasn’t used to her being this _forward_ , but if the tightness in his trousers was anything to go by, he certainly wasn’t going to complain. 

She had moved to sit on the couch, and he was able to make it over to her in three long strides, kneeling in front of her to tangle his fingers in her chin length waves.. He met her gaze with a cocked eyebrow, a challenge, to see if she would keep up her bold streak.

She did not disappoint. 

She crashed into him, the hunger she had previously mentioned more than obvious in the way she nipped and sucked at his lower lip. Hades pulled her closer, using his grip on her hair as an anchor. His tongue sought hers; the taste of champagne lingered in her mouth and the buzz he felt wasn’t from the alcohol. And she gave it back to him, teeth clacking against his as she fought him for control, blue and pink hands fumbling over each other as she reached for the buttons on his shirt, and he sought to help her. 

When they finally managed to get it open, Persephone pulled away, panting as she reached to stroke his chest. Hades hissed through his teeth as her nails scratched from his collar bone, down across his nipples, and stopped at his stomach. 

“Have I ever told you that you are irresistible?” Persephone breathed, staring at the mosaic of skin created by his silver lightning scars. 

Hades laughed lightly, hands resting on either side of her thighs as his fingers played with the hem of her sparkly dress. “That’s my line, Sweetness.”

He flashed her a smirk that made her think _one thousand percent scoundrel_ , and pushed her dress up towards her hips, revealing her black lace panties. He leaned forward to press his forehead against hers as one hand slipped between her legs to rub the front of her sex through the enticing fabric.

She was _soaked_. 

“Now, whatever could have made you so wet?” he whispered, fingers teasing the edge of her panties. 

Persephone groaned, hips flexing involuntarily, and Hades let out a little chuckle before moving the offending piece of fabric aside and easily inserting his middle finger into her slick heat. He pulled his head back to watch her face as he fingered her; her eyes fluttered closed as he fell into a slow, teasing rhythm. 

He could tell she was aching for him - the way she whimpered, and opened her legs, and gently rocked back and forth to try and get his hand to speed up - it all told him everything he needed to know. 

But he wanted to hear her say it. 

So he stopped. 

Persephone’s eyes popped open, her blissful expression replaced by a scowl. “What the fuck, Hades?”

“What is it you want, little goddess?”

Persephone groaned, hips bucking against his hand in need. “You know what I want! Why’d you stop?” she whined. 

Hades chuckled a little bit, but lightly began tracing circles around her clit. “Ah, that is beside the point. I asked you a question.”

Persephone pouted, frustrated at not getting her way. “I-I….” She let out a huff as she slumped against the back of the couch. “I want to come, dammit.”

Hades raised an eyebrow at her admission. “Oh, is that all?”

Persephone sighed. “A good face fucking sounds good too.”

Hades almost came in his pants at her admission. With a groan he removed his hand from her folds, but before Persephone could even protest, he was half laying on the floor with his face between her thighs. Her underwear had fallen back into place, and he breathed in deep - the smell of her wetness mixed with their laundry detergent and made his cock throb with want. 

With a snap of his fingers the lace garment disappeared from her body, and the sudden chill made her gasp. Another second and he was eating her like a man starved; he used both hands to open her up to him, his tongue snaked into her entrance and his nose bumped and rubbed her clit in all the right ways to have her shuddering beneath him. When he felt her walls clench around his tongue, he moved to work on her clit: fast, light flicks back and forth alternating with wide, hard circles and the occasional suck until she was arching beneath him, screaming out her orgasm as her fluids dripped down his chin. 

He slowed down his ministrations, but did not stop until she reached for his head, fingers lightly tapping him. He pulled back and moved into a sitting position; Persephone chuckled, still out of breath. “That did not look like a comfortable position.”

Hades shrugged, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “Have you caught your breath?”

“Enough.”

Hades stood, undoing his belt and fly to release his aching cock. “Good. On your knees then.”

Persephone rolled her eyes, but still did as she was told. “You could say please.”

Hades gently gathered her hair into a ponytail in his hand, and then roughly pulled her face flush against his crotch. This was their game, the back and forth, both of them hard and soft, passive and aggressive, and he had missed it terribly. “You said you wanted your face fucked, my dear. That doesn’t usually come with politeness.”

Persephone smirked, tongue sneaking out to lick the side of his cock. Hades smiled at her affectionately, and then pulled her back by her hair. He waited for her to open her mouth, and once she did so, he slid inside. 

“Good girl,” he whispered. He held her firmly by the hair, and thrust into her in short thrusts until she felt her relax into the rhythm. He knew she was ready for him to be rough with her when she braced herself against his thighs, and he tightened his fist around the ponytail he held onto. 

Hades then began thrusting in earnest; he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat more than once, but she took it like it was nothing. She never stopped him, not even when she gagged. She breathed heavily through her nose and tried to hollow out her cheeks to add suction while he pumped into her. 

“That’s it, my good girl, taking my cock like a champ,” he said between pants, and he threw his head back as he felt his oncoming release. Just as his thrusts became erratic, he pulled out of her quickly, letting go of her hair and taking a step back. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, standing up with a concerned look on her face. 

“Nothing, I just decided I wanted to come inside your pussy instead.”

Persephone pouted. “I wanted you to come in my mouth though.”

“Later, or tomorrow. I want you to ride me first.”

Persephone’s eyes blew out wide as she watched Hades kick off his trousers, open shirt still hanging from his shoulders as he sat on the couch with his legs spread wide, weeping cock standing straight up just _begging_ to be taken inside her. She hastily pulled off her dress, and nearly jumped into his lap when he held up a hand to stop her. 

“Turn around,” he ordered, and the low timber of his voice nearly made her come on the spot. 

Once again, she did exactly as she was told, and was rewarded by being gently lifted and guided onto his cock. Hades pulled her back flush against his chest, and reached around to grab her bouncing tits as he thrust into her sopping heat.

“You’re cunt is always so tight for me, Sweetness. You feel so good clenching around my cock. I know you love it; I can feel you dripping all over my lap.” He whispered in her ear as he used his fingers to twist and pull at her nipples. 

“Fuck, yes, Hades, I do,” she whined, her head falling back against her shoulder. “I love how you feel inside me. You fill me up so good.”

Hades was only able to grunt in response, his thrusts already erratic as he started up a brutal pace. Persephone reached in front of her to toy with her clit, knowing she was close and wanted to come as close to when he did as possible. 

Those were the only noises - the _schlick_ of him pumping into her dripping cunt with reckless abandon, her breathy whimpers, his deep throaty moans, their thighs slapping together… 

Hades let out a loan groan as he thrust into her once, twice more and stilled. His hands were clenched around her tits, and Persephone continued her work on her clit until she too came around his softening length. 

Eventually they both relaxed, and Peresphone slid off of him to curl up in his lap. She reached for his face with shaking fingers, and they laughed together when they noticed it at the same time. 

“Mmm, I’m assuming it was good for you, my love?” Hades asked, his voice soft and hoarse. 

“Heh, isn’t it always?” She smiled at him, leaning to give him a sweet kiss. “I couldn’t have asked for more after being away from you.”

Hades tightened his arms around her as she rested her head against his chest. Somewhere deeper in the house, an old clock chimed midnight. As Persephone’s breathing began to even out and Hades grabbed the throw blanket from the arm of the couch to drape across them, he whispered into her hair. 

“Happy new year, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know I love the feedback dears. 
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


End file.
